


indelible

by only_because3



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: who would trade the hum of night for sunlight





	indelible

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone has been feeling a lot so I whipped up something that you can interpret how you’d like. I hope it warms you. Enjoy :)

There’s nothing special about tonight. It’s a day that she knows will easily fade from both their memories, too unimportant to be filed away to remember and review at some point in the future. 

The long stretch of road is dark on both sides. She can just make out the outline of her reflection in the window thanks to the glowing blue hue from the dashboard, that same light illuminating his face just enough that her eyes don’t have to strain. Music flows quietly from the speakers and though her calves pinch and her lips are chapped from a long day in the rink, she says, “this would be nice to skate to.”

His thumb taps on the steering wheel in time with the melody, his head moving just enough in an imaginary choreography he’s crafting in the moment. He nods after a sweep of his chin. “Someday,” he agrees. It gets added to the imaginary list they keep, one so long that Tessa thinks she could fill books with the songs they’ll never have the time to skate to. If she tries hard enough, she thinks she remembers actually writing down skate ideas in a little journal when she was younger.

There’s no avoiding a pothole and Scott curses and Tessa holds onto the arm rest, the two of them jostling with each fall and rise of the two tires. “Remember that one time you popped two tires on the drive home?” She can’t look at potholes anymore without laughing at the memory.

Scott snorts, the hand in his lap coming to scratch at his jaw. “And how mad my dad was because they had just cancelled their AAA membership?” She laughs, thinking back to Joe meeting them on the side of the 401, angry but impressed with his youngest. “Remember when you made us miss Jordan’s birthday party because you forgot your passport and realized it too late?”

Tessa groans. “She always brings that up too. The one and only time I have  _ ever _ forgotten my passport!”

He grins as he looks over at her. The dashboard makes his eyes glow. “That’s why we’ll never let you live it down, kiddo.”

She lets her head fall the headrest, smile stretching her cheeks as rolls her eyes. 

Not for the first time (of course not for the first time), she thinks of how their lives are weaved together, so tight that there’s no escaping. She couldn’t forget Scott Moir if she tried. He’s in her skin, the rush of her blood, the beat of her heart, and she knows he’d say the same about her. To think of everything they’ve taught each other, the good and the ugly and the horrible, to reflect on how they grew together, making mistakes and learning and navigating their way from adolescence to adulthood in one another’s back pocket. 

A warmth settles inside her and a content hum purrs in her throat. “What’s that for,” he asks, blinker flipping on as he slows to make a turn.

She looks at him. “I just remembered that I love you.” There have been moments she hasn’t liked him but, no matter what, Tessa knows she’s always loved Scott. She knows, without a doubt, that she always will. No one and nothing could change that. If this were, for whatever reason, the last time they were to ever talk to one another, she’d still hold all this love for him inside of her until the day she dies. 

You don’t ever stop loving the people who taught you how to love.

Scott smiles and it’s boyish and funny and genuine. “Well isn’t this something? I love you too!”

She laughs. 

He takes her hand, finger rubbing over her ring before their fingers lace together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I’m not going anywhere.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @idontneedtobeforgiven


End file.
